


Drunken Confessions - Holtzbert

by mckinnononon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mostly Smut, Slight fluff, and pumped this out, but not, drunk smut, holtzbert smut, i was feeling smutty one night, im ashamed, rated r, slow-burn smut, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnononon/pseuds/mckinnononon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two scientists were left alone on New Years eve, they have a bit too much to drink and confess some things to each other...among other things. Shameless smut, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions - Holtzbert

**6:10 am**

It was late, yet for the two scientists, time was non-existent. Snow had piled atop the roof of the firehouse, which had quickly morphed into a home for the ghostbusting crew. Though the home was half empty as three of the five (Kevin insisting he be included in the official title of ghostbusting crew) were away for the holidays, visiting family and participating in typical festivities. Left behind were the remaining two, Holtzmann and Gilbert. So content.

 

~

 

The pair had grown closer as the months passed since their very first bust, the bond between the two extending past the family of five. On a night left alone, both too exhausted to work but too committed to go to bed and finally rest, they had bonded over a particular topic; their families. Erin had previously shared with the blonde about the struggles she faced after the disbelief and insanity claims from her parents when she was haunted by the stalking ghost of her neighbor. Though, she went further in depth with Holtzmann that night, disclosing to her more than even her best friend Abby knew as they laid side by side on one of Holtzmann’s cleared off work tables.

“I haven’t spoken to them in 6 years, you know.” Erin murmured, breaking the comfortable silence they had been nursing. Holtz turned her head, the rest of her body remaining still. Besides her fingers tapping Erin’s thigh, of course, because not only did Holtzmann never cease her movement completely, but Erin had been steadily ignoring the tingling sensation she was left with every time each finger bounced off the bare skin.

“Hm.” Holtz simply hummed, holding eye contact, a simple urge for her to continue.

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’. “Abby has no clue. It was after her and I hadn’t spoken for a while.” Holtzmann nodded in reply. Her eyes remained glued to Erin’s face, wondering whether or not she should push for the reason why she had made that choice. She gave in. “What made you make that happen?”

Erin had sighed, turning fully onto her side, bringing her and Holtzmann’s faces closer together. “To be honest, I couldn’t take it anymore. All I ever heard about was the ‘insanity’ they had branded me with. It was constant subtle digs, questions with clearly harmful intent.” She tucked her hands underneath her face, as a makeshift pillow against the cold metal of the work table. “After a while they started taking digs at Abby and that really pushed me over the edge. Despite the... _stupid_...mistakes I made hurting Abby like that, I still loved her. So I sort of just phased them out.” She shrugged.

Holtzmann smiled sympathetically. She understood, more than Erin knew at that point. She outstretched her arm, sliding it underneath the brunettes neck, providing a better pillow for her, before she began to share her understanding. “I get that. I went through a similar...well...almost identical situation.”

Erin’s eyebrows shot up in interest, acting as if Jillian hadn’t noticed the flush that flourished across her cheeks at the hand feathering through her hair. “When I was 16 my father lost his job, and it sort of sent my family into a downward spiral.” Erin felt a cold rush through her stomach at the idea of Holtzmann dealing with any sort of turmoil. “I’m sorry,” She whispered, bringing her hands to gently graze her friends forearm.

She wildly wagged her hand in between them, dismissing the apology. “No, it’s okay. Anyway, after a while my parents started to sort of direct the stress onto me, not to mention I wasn’t exactly the most pristine version of a high schooler.” She chuckled. Erin didn’t find any humor in the situation.

“I can’t believe anyone could do anything but admire you.” She shook her head in astonishment, blushing at herself for such a bold expression of her feelings for the scientist. Holtzmann simply smirked, unable to hold back from it turning into a genuine smile.

She swelled, “I admire you too, Ms. Gilbert.” Her wink set the cheeks of her colleague aflame, the same way they always do, the same way she loves. “But yeah, once I graduated and went off to MIT, I took the same phasing out route you did.” She directed her eyes back towards the ceiling, but Erin couldn’t seem to direct her eyes anywhere but her friends soft features.

“Well,” she chuckled, “I guess we are just each others family now.” When Jillian turned back to her, their eyes met, Erin’s soft smile sending waves of warmth through the quirky blonde. Sending a gentle smile back, she closed her eyes, her smile growing when Erin rested her head onto her shoulder. The comfortable silence engulfed them once again. _Family_ , Jillian thought biting her lip, attempting to contain her smile. _You’re more than my family. You’re my home._

~

**6:00 pm**

On that winter day, Erin and Holtzmann had together been bitter about the rest of the gang taking off to catch their flights or make their dinners.

“Alright,” Patty finally exclaimed. “Y’all got to stop with these whiney ass attitudes.” Erin grimaced, glancing over to Jillian who was grumpily working through a cluttered table of metal.

They locked eyes, and Holtzmann grumbled. “You guys are the ones ditching us.” She shot a sneaky smirk towards Erin. The brunette bit back a smile, pretending to be pouting into her book. Abby groaned, spinning around from stuffing things haphazardly into her purse.

“I’m going down to the liquor store, buying you guys 2 bottles of wine and a bottle of champagne, and you are going to happily celebrate the holidays together. And we are going to leave, guilt free.” Holtzmann fist pumped, grinning wildly, giving away their plan.

Erin looked at her with pointed eyes, tossing her head back as the now guilty curly-haired woman grimaced. They both looked over to Abby, who simply rolled her eyes and heading out, shouting a lazy, “Be right back, assholes!” Erin laughed, while Jillian hip-thrusted at Patty, who playfully shoved her away. Erin focused back into her work, excited to finish the last equation and begin spending time with her friend. _Friend_ , she repeated to herself. _Just friends_.

Shoving any further thoughts on that topic to the back of her mind, she refocused herself, not getting very far when she smiled, holding back laughter at the fact that, despite Holtz spoiling the plan halfway through, the outcome was still successful. _Free booze._

~

**12:02 am**

Erin stood on the couch, her legs on either side of Holtzmann’s waist, who was lying below her on the couch loudly whooping. “Pop that shit open, Gilbert!” She cheered, wiggling excitedly below her. Erin barked out heavy laughter, stumbling to stay sturdy on the plush cushions. Earlier on in the night, while the two were lounging on the couch Erin had mistakenly let it slip that she had never popped a celebratory champagne cork. So of course, when the New York City ball dropped and the clock struck midnight, Holtzmann required for her to do so. Having already been on their 4th glass of wine each, it was heartily fueled with energy.

Erin squealed, bouncing on her knees, “I can’t!”

“Yes you can! Pop it, do it!” Holtzmann continuously whooped through her laughter, and Erin plopped down, straddling her stomach. “You’ve already missed the midnight mark, let’s go!”

With one final screech, she popped the cork, sending it flying and champagne spraying all over the pair of them. They both began shouting, laughing overtaking them as Jillian snatched the bottle attempting to stop the foam. By the time they stopped the steady stream, they were both frozen, drenched, sticky and in a buzzed shock. As if on cue, they both erupted into horrendous fits of giggles, Holtzmann’s hands now squeezing onto Erin’s damp thighs, and Erin leaned forward over her face, laughing to the point of stomach cramps.

“Y-you were supposed to j-just pop the cork! Not sp-spray it everywhere, oh my god!” Holtzmann cackled out, all the while Erin just giggled and shrugged, now lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a few gulps. She wiped her mouth with her already damp, more so sticky arm, and handed the bottle to a now propped up Holtzmann. As she chugged, Erin blushed hard, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blonde’s now revealed cleavage, due to her button up having increasingly come undone as the night went on. A stream of the sweet bubbly liquid ran between her breasts causing Erin to unconsciously touch a hand to her hot cheek. Jillian pulled the bottle from her lips, smirking as she saw her brunette crush leering into her blouse. She arched her back slightly, gesturing for Erin to take the bottle back, winking when the blushing beauty was caught and reddened more.

“Like what you can see, hot stuff?” Erin cleared her throat, busying herself by continuously chugging the bottle once again. Jillian let out a loud belch, snorting as Erin laughed through her sip, bubbly drink spilling down her chin. Her self-control diminishing, Holtzmann leaned up, running her tongue along Erin’s neck following the stream of cool liquor, flicking her tongue off the edge of her chin. Erin’s breath hitched.

“W-we should probably clean up,” She breathed. Holtz hummed in agreement, her lips still hovering at her jawline, huffing warm breaths down her neck. Erin was now extremely conscious of her hands resting on Holtzmann’s arms, which lead down to the scientists hands squeezed on her thighs, much higher than they had been before. Neither of them moved, both silently relishing in the closeness and attraction they had to each other. Erin snapped herself out of it first, sitting back and sloppily sliding off of Jillian, the full effects of the alcohol now washing over her. She stumbled up to her feet, putting a hand out for her equally drunken partner. Once up on her feet, Holtz instinctively stripped herself of her shirt, left in her simple back bra. Erin bit her lip, forcing herself to avert her gaze as she followed in suit, her hazy mind not second guessing the decision of stripping in front of her friend rather than walking up a flight of stairs to her room.

“Damn, Gilbert.” Holtzmann mumbled, shamelessly gawking at Erin’s lavender and lace clad push-up bra. She shushed her, waving her hand in her face, blushing hard. She stumbled, hanging onto Holtzmann’s arm while she wiggled out of her damp jeans, balancing herself until she was left in her unmatching white bikini cut underwear. “You go,” She muttered, walking around her to hide her blush that was now spread all the way to her chest. Holtzmann obliged once her gaze on the brunettes body was broken. Her mouth was dry, and her breaths were heavy. _God damn_ , she thought to herself, shimmying out of her damn pants.

Erin made her way to one of Jillian’s work table’s, pulling herself to sit on top of it, lazily shoving scrap metal to the side. She poured, well, half poured, half spilled, two more glasses of wine for the two of them, crossing her legs and handing one to the blue-eyed beauty once she planted herself in front of her, also up on the cool metal table, her knees to her chest.

~

**2:36 am**

Erin hmpf-ed in frustration, tipping the last drop of the final bottle into Jillian’s glass. “Damn,” the curly-headed blonde murmured. The bottle was carelessly dropped to the side, rolling onto the pile of scrap metal with a clang. They both downed their small remaining glasses, Holtz taking her’s and Erin’s and gently placing them on the ground.

“Jillian,” Erin inquired, slouching and resting her chin in her hand. Holtzmann narrowed her eyes, an eyebrow raised. She had never addressed her by her first name before. “You are obscenely pretty.” She mumbled. Jillian blushed. They had been softly conversating at this point, occasionally breaking into loud laughing fits. Erin sighed, reaching her hand out and running her fingers over the pale collar bone of her friend, grazing over the strap of her silk bra.

“I want you,” She drunkenly breathed, not even thinking twice about speaking her mind at this point. Jillian bit her lip, her eyes meeting with Erin’s. She was breathless, her throat dry with anticipation, million’s of goosebumps rushing over her skin. Erin dropped her head to the side, Holtz watching her with admiration as her hair fell over her face. “I love you, fuck,” She whined, clutching onto the bra strap. Holtzmann’s breathing hitched, and she, without thinking, gasped out a relieved laugh. Erin frowned, thinking that she was being mocked, sobering up at the seemingly rejection.

“Finally,” Holtzmann moaned, lurching forward and pressing her lips against Erin’s warm lips, kissing her. Erin moaned in response, immediately finding her fingers entangled in the blonde locks as the quirky scientist leaned her backwards, one hand propping them up behind Erin, the other clutching to her waist. Their kisses quickly went from gentle and careful to open-mouthed and rushed, eager to taste each other and get as close as they could possibly get.

“Wait,” Erin broke the kiss, leaving Holtz to emit a soft whimper. “Y-you love me too?” She was breathing heavily as Jillian quickly reattached her lips to her object of affection, scattering kisses along to soft skin of her jawline. “Of course I fucking do,” She whispered, “I’ve loved you for so long…” She groaned, emphasising the length and passion behind the statement.

Erin cupped her face, her legs circling around her waist, Holtzmann leaning further over her with both hands holding them up on the table. The shy brunette couldn’t take her eyes away from the piercingly passionate blue eyes, feeling complete and total lust and affection for her. “Shower!” Erin blurted, internally smacking herself for being the least smooth she could have been. “Because, the, you know-uh, champagne, sticky-” Her conscious was blurred with alcohol, though she still externally cringed at herself. Holtz simply bit her lip, smiling, but her eyes mirrored nothing but desire as she once again began sucking on the physicists neck, nipping and moaning out a please in approval to the idea.

They both managed to climb from the work table, struggling due to the mutual refusal to stop touching and constant kissing. They stumbled their way to the shower, both of their heads swimming with intoxication and strong desire that neither of them had any intent of stopping. Any and all self control was gone, and they were purely fueled by the love that had been building within them without release over the past many months. Holtzmann, without hesitation, shoved Erin against the cold tile of the shower wall, sloppily smacking their lips back together, pinning her hands above her head. Erin wretched a hand free of her clasp, moaning when Holtz clutched her chin and yanked her hair, and blindly patted until she found the shower faucet, turning it on full blast. The steam quickly surrounded them, the blonde’s hair slowly unravelling as she was drenched by the warm water. Erin yanked her bra down, not bothering to unclasp it in the back as she cupped both of her breasts, while Holtzmann’s bra was now wrapped around her stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Holtzmann’s lips pressed to Erin’s ear, her husky, lusted voice send shock waves through Erin’s stomach. She let out a throaty moan, reaching back to undo her own bra while Holtz did the same, both carelessly dropped to the wet floor of the shower. Jillian’s hands ran down Erin’s now slick & damp skin, reaching back to roughly grope her ass, sloppily kissing down her chest and between her breasts. Her head craned back, tangling and tugging the now loose, long blonde locks. With a heaving chest she dragged her nails up Holtzmann’s back, eliciting a deep groan from the woman. “Fuck me,” Erin gasped, feeling her stomach jump when Jillian began fumbling with the elastic waistband of her underwear. “ _Fuck me_ , Jillian.” A high-pitched moan erupted from Erin when Holtz slid past the panties and swiftly slid her fingers inside her. Her arms tightly wound around Holtz’s neck, their lips reconnected as Erin lifted one leg and wrapped it around her.

She was moaning and crying out Jillian’s name as her fingers curled expertly inside of her, the woman’s other hand gripping Erin’s ass holding her flush against her. Just as her hips began rocking against her hand, Holtzmann dropped to her knees, yanked the underwear off, and lifted Erin’s leg over her shoulder. Her tongue divulged into her sweet folds, her fingers still working the best possible angle.

“Fuck, fuck!” Erin cried out, Jillian’s lips wrapping around her clit, sucking, successfully making her legs tremble as she crashed into her orgasm, her body folding and fisting Holtzmann’s hair as she rode it out. Jillian stood, leveling herself with Erin once more licking her lips with a cocky grin in her eyes. Their lips locked.

~

**5:53 am**

“Erin,” Holtzmann said softly. They were sprawled across a makeshift bed they had thrown together hastily on the floor. Both completely naked, a white sheet covering them, Erin was resting her head on Jillian’s shoulder, their legs tangled while Holtz stroked the physicist’s hair, who was tracing absent-minded equations into her warm, pale skin. She looked up through her lashes, “Yeah?”

“I love you.” It was a soft whisper, breathed into her hair through a kiss. Erin’s stomach did flips, and she couldn’t hold back the cheek-splitting smile that spread on her face. They had both sobered up significantly, after the many different relays of exploring each other relentlessly.

“I love you too,” She exhaled, “so much.” _So content._


End file.
